


Going home...

by islasands



Series: Lambski [25]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Thinking - Freeform, feeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islasands/pseuds/islasands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam thinks too much. He wants and needs to talk. Sauli understands but knows there are shortcuts to sorting out your thoughts and feelings...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going home...

They drove in silence.

Sauli leaned forward to turn on the stereo but no sooner did the music surge out of the speakers than Adam reached over and turned it off. Sauli sat back. He wound down his window and stuck out his arm, letting the rushing air flip-flop his hand forward and back, forward and back. He closed his eyes. For him, this kind of silence was sleep inducing. It reminded him of the sunny skies that exist above cloud masses on a rainy day. The plane ascends through their vaporous reality and suddenly you look out the window and see them as a bed of cloud, a bed so solid looking you can imagine lying down on it. And you always imagine doing that, no matter how often you fly…

Sauli began falling asleep then jolting awake by turns. He knew his propensity for sleeping through crises caused Adam real anguish, and knowing this made sleep all the more irresistible and when it came made it deeper, more deaf and mute, than his normal sleep.

He sighed. He blinked. He wished he could move over and lean on Adam's shoulder. Nothing is nicer than leaning on someone when they’re driving. He wanted to smell him. He wanted to bury his face in the armpit of his shirt and smell him. 

Sauli’s chin met his chest. He began to snore.

“Why do you do that?” Adam said when they pulled up at their house and Sauli was jerked awake by the cessation of movement.

“Do what?’ Sauli asked, asking rote-fashion because he knew this particular script off by heart.

“You _know_ what. It’s just so – rude. You do it every time. Shit goes down. We need to talk. And you refuse. Point blank.”

“We can talk now.”

“I don’t want to talk now.”

Adam’s nostrils flared. He looked down his nose at Sauli. “It’s actually really manipulative. Passive-aggressive bullshit. You..” He broke off, alarmed, staring at Sauli’s face. “What? What’s wrong?”

“Can you hear that?” Sauli said, placing his hand on his chest. He looked down at his hand.

Adam reached over, pulled away Sauli’s hand, and placed his own where Sauli’s had been. The moment he touched him he felt a fluttering, awakening sensation worldwide in the world of his being.

Sauli looked into his eyes.

“You little shit,” Adam said, sitting back momentarily to take in just how big a little shit he was. He closed his eyes, shook his head slightly, his mouth curling up on one side. Sauli met his eyes, his expression tranquil, steadfast.

“You little shit,” Adam repeated, reaching out to put his arm around him and draw him close. He tilted his head so that it touched Sauli's. He looked up at the silhouette of the building that was their home. The sky behind it was strewn with big soft blossoms of cloud. The outside lights were on, lighting the driveway and the stairs up to the porch and the porch itself and the entrance it shielded.

There was a pause. The darkness in the car, the proximity of their domicile, the familiarity of each other’s flesh, enveloped them in the watery coolness peculiar to being lovers inside a stationery vehicle. 

“What did you want to talk about?” Sauli asked at length.

Adam brushed his lips against Sauli’s hair.

“I can’t remember, and you know it.”

Sauli smiled at the scent of Adam’s armpits. He felt sleepy again, but in a good way. He turned his face into Adam's clothing.

“You smell like the sun,” he said, taking a deep sniff. 


End file.
